


destiny's shard

by rikubraveheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, I was possessed by the xehaqus demon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikubraveheart/pseuds/rikubraveheart
Summary: Eraqus accidentally ends up in Destiny Islands and meets one of the local islanders, Xehanort, who refuses to let him go unless he can go with him.Inspired by @_princesselemm's art on twitter!





	destiny's shard

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @_princesselemm's art on twitter!
>
>> Xehaqus doodle time!  
>  The Blue Blood and the Islander. 💙🏖️  
>  A mini comic thing for exploring the idea of Eraqus arriving to and meeting Xehanort in Destiny Islands thanks to a Star Shard (the same Mickey had in BBS). [#KingdomHearts](https://twitter.com/hashtag/KingdomHearts?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#kingdomhearts3](https://twitter.com/hashtag/kingdomhearts3?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#kh3](https://twitter.com/hashtag/kh3?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#Xehanort](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Xehanort?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#Eraqus](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Eraqus?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/MPbi8U7oas](https://t.co/MPbi8U7oas)
>> 
>> — Elemmiriel's Art (@_princesselemm) [13 de abril de 2019](https://twitter.com/_princesselemm/status/1117082473995952128?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> I published this with my phone using my mobile data so I'm sorry if anything looks weird. 

Eraqus was positive the Master was going to kill him.

Not only had he disobeyed her orders and had taken the Star Shard, but she had also turned out to be right (something he should have never doubted) and he had ended up being unable to control it.

Which of course ended with him in an unknown world, the Star Shard missing and no other way of going back to Scala ad Caelum.

At least the world was nice. A beach world wasn’t bad at all compared with other places he could have ended up in.

Eraqus wandered through the beach trying to find the Star Shard, but the odds didn’t seem to be on his favor. He only hoped the thing hadn’t fallen into the sea.

He was so screwed.

He was already thinking of a way to contact his master (with no ideas of how to do it so far) when his salvation came. Salvation in the form of a boy islander who had his Star Shard in his hands.

“You!” he exclaimed. That seemed to catch the boy’s attention since the beach was completely deserted bar the two of them.

“Me?” said the islander, pointing at himself with his index finger.

“Thank you so much!” he said approaching him. “I was so worried that I wasn’t gonna be able to find that and I can’t go home without it.”

“This is yours?” he said. Eraqus was in front of him now, and he quickly noticed that the islander was taller than him.

He nodded in response, smiling.

“And you need it to go back home?” continued talking the islander, now with a mischievous smile that made his smile change to a worried expression. “Well, you know what they say, finders’ keepers.”

And with a shrug the stranger started to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Eraqus dumbstruck on the beach.

“Wait!” yelled Eraqus, and proceeded to run after the other boy.

Eraqus quickly learned that the islander’s name was Xehanort. And that he was a brat. A stupid, annoying brat that didn’t want to give him his Star Shard back. Which made him a bratty thief.

Whenever he tried to ask for it back, Xehanort just came up with the stupid ‘finders’ keepers’ thing again.

He was starting to hate whoever came up with that saying.

Desperate, Eraqus started coming up with different strategies to get his item back. Each plan failing more miserably than the previous one.  
  
**One: direct confrontation.**

If Eraqus was sure of one thing, it was that no matter how annoying Xehanort was he wasn’t a bad person. Even though he had refused to give his Star Shard back maybe all he needed was to be more straightforward.

That could work.

So, one morning he took off from the place he was staying in (fortunately he had enough money with him to survive) and made his way to Xehanort’s home, hoping that would be the last time he had to stay the night in Destiny Islands.

Xehanort lived alone, which was convenient because he didn’t fancy explaining any family members what he was doing there.

Briefly, before knocking, he wondered if it was a little too early. But then he remembered he didn’t owe anything to the brat that lived inside that house and knocked as loud as he could.

He only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened, showing a completely awake Xehanort inside.

“Oh, so it’s you,” he said, upon seeing him. “I was wondering who would knock at my door at such unholy hour in the morning.”

“I’ve come to demand you give me my Star Shard back,” he said, not wasting any time with formalities.

“Oh? You have?” said the white-haired boy, leaning on his door frame. “And how are you going to do that?”

Eraqus didn’t like Xehanort’s smirk. At all.

“If you don’t return it, I’ll call the authorities,” he stated.

Xehanort’s smirk didn’t falter.

“Really? And what will you tell them?” he talked. “ _Excuse me, sir. This man took my fragment of a star. I lost it when I fell from the sky and he refuses to give it back_ ."

The surprise showed in Eraqus’ face immediately.

“How…?” he started.

“I saw you. It would have been pretty hard to miss, really. You’re lucky I was the only one at the beach that day.”

“Well then!” exclaimed Eraqus. “I won’t leave your door until you give it back!”

It was a pretty desperate and useless menace, but Eraqus’ judgment was clouded by worries at that moment.

“Oh no! I guess I have no choice then,” said Xehanort with fake concern. Eraqus just glared at him. “I offer you a trade.”

“I’m listening,” answered Eraqus.

“You tell me exactly where you came from and why you’re here, and I’ll give your Star Fragment or whatever back to you,” he said, now a little bit too close to Eraqus.

Instead of answering, Eraqus just crossed his arms and cut visual contact with Xehanort, which seemed to make it pretty clear that he wasn’t going to talk.

“Alright then,” said Xehanort, before entering his house again. He slammed the door. “Come back when you’re ready to talk, outsider!”

Eraqus could only let out a frustrated, muffled scream.  
  
**Two: stealing it.**

Eraqus didn’t like stealing or borrowing things without the owner’s permission. He had done it with the Star Shard and look where that had brought him.

But in this case, there was no other solution.

Besides, the Star Shard was technically his so it didn’t even count as stealing.

Although the breaking into Xehanort’s house part was still illegal.

He positioned himself hidden near Xehanort’s doorway so, when he went out to do god knows what, he saw him leave and took his chance. He approached the door.

Being a keyblade wielder had many advantages, and a master key that could open any kind of lock was one of them.

Entering someone else’s home without permission felt wrong, but Xehanort hadn’t left him much of a choice. He definitely couldn’t tell the other boy about the other worlds. The Master would already be disappointed in him for taking the Star Shard and he didn’t need to break the world order as well.

He searched the house from one side to another, looking into every corner, but he found nothing. He tried to think about where he would hide it if he was Xehanort, but he came up with nothing.

Desperate, he went back to the living room only to find Xehanort there, with Star Shard in hand.

“You tried, outsider. But you won’t be able to beat me at my own game,” he said, throwing the Star Shard in the air with one hand and catching it again.

Eraqus narrowed his eyes.

“You knew what I was going to do the whole time?”

“I figured,” answered the white-haired boy, shrugging. “Are you ready to talk now? I’ll think about returning it if you do.”

Feeling trapped, Eraqus saw no other choice than to tell Xehanort what he wanted to know. It wasn’t like anyone would believe him if he went preaching it around, anyway.

“What was it that you wanted to know?” sighed Eraqus.

“Where do you come from and what are you doing here,” he said, sitting on the table.

“There are chairs for a reason, you know,” said the keyblade wielder. Xehanort smirked. Seeing as he really had no other choice, Eraqus continued talking. “I came here on accident. And as to where I come from… that’s the hard part.”

He stopped talking for a few seconds, in which Xehanort kept looking at him waiting for him to talk. Eraqus could already tell he was going to regret telling this boy about the worlds.

“Have you ever considered the possibility of other worlds existing?” he asked.

“I knew it,” whispered Xehanort, his face showing an emotion Eraqus couldn’t recognize. “So you really are an outsider, huh? In every sense of the word. You said you came here on accident, how?”

Eraqus just pointed to the Star Shard that Xehanort was still holding. 

“No way… So you came here with this… thing?” said Xehanort, now contemplating the Star Shard with different eyes.

Eraqus tried to reach for it.

“Yes, now give it back. I already answered your questions.”

“Ah-ah. I said I would think about it, and now I’ve changed my mind,” said Xehanort. “Take me with you, and I may give it back. That’s my final offer.”

Looking at the boy shamelessly sitting on the table with his Star Shard on hand, Eraqus knew he would be his demise.  
  
**Three: challenging him to a fight.**

Xehanort may have had more wit than Eraqus did, but there was one thing he would never be able to beat him in: a fight.

After all, Eraqus was a future Keyblade Master. There was no way he could lose against some islander boy, no matter how strong he looked. So, when the idea hit him, he immediately went to search for Xehanort to wherever he was. 

He found him, of course, at the beach. 

“Back for another attempt to get your star thingie back, outsider?” he asked when he saw Eraqus walking towards him.

“Actually, yes,” he said. He pointed at the boy. “Xehanort, I challenge thee to a swordfight. If I win, you’ll give my Star Shard back.” 

“And if I win?” asked Xehanort.

Eraqus hadn’t even considered Xehanort winning their match. But since that wasn’t going to happen, he didn’t care about what the other boy wanted. “

I guess you can ask me to do something for you,” he said. Both of them already knew what Xehanort would ask of him if he won the match. 

“Okay, then,” accepted the islander. “I accept your challenge.”

“And no tricks,” clarified Eraqus, extending his hand for Xehanort to take it.

“No tricks,” stated Xehanort, grabbing Eraqus’ hand.

And when he did, Eraqus felt like he was making a pact with the devil.

Xehanort got them some wooden swords, which seemed childish but also very practical. Eraqus didn’t think fighting with his keyblade would have been a very wise decision.

To avoid the stare of curious people, they took a boat to one of the smaller islands in the archipelago. Apparently, it seemed to be an island where only some of the children played and that was usually deserted at that time of the day.  
Eraqus didn’t really know how to manage a boat, so Xehanort took them both to the island with his. 

He was pretty sure he made the trip the most uncomfortable possible on purpose. He had been on boats and ships before and it had never been this bad. He got off the boat the moment it touched the shore of the tiny island.

“So how do you want to do this, outsider?” asked Xehanort, once they were positioned on the beach ready to fight. He thought that may have given the islander some kind of advantage.

“A classic duel. The first one to be disarmed wins,” he answered.

They both adapted their battle positions and got prepared to fight. There was no way he was losing this battle.

Except he did. He had lost. In his defense, he’d say he had underestimated his opponent and had no way of knowing Xehanort knew how to fight. He had also probably cheated.

But the important thing was that he was in trouble. Xehanort would probably ask to be taken with him now.

“Well, well, outsider,” he started. “You’re strong, but not strong enough to beat me.”

Eraqus sighed. He couldn’t believe he had actually lost against that boy.

“About what I want… I think I’ll save it for later,” he said.

That surprised Eraqus, but before he could ask what he meant the other boy was already walking towards the boat.

**Four: begging.**

Eraqus was starting to get desperate. But really desperate. It had been weeks since he had arrived at Destiny Islands (perhaps a month already?) and he wasn’t any closer to retrieving his Star Shard or to going back home.

He had even started to look for ways to contact the Master, but so far there hadn’t been any luck.

Did Xehanort not realize the actual gravity of the situation? Did he think it was just a game

Whatever it was, Eraqus needed to set things straight. He may have already tried talking to him, but he saw no other solution to the matter.

Xehanort was, as always, at the beach. It seemed to be the only place he went to, and Eraqus wondered if there was any specific reason for it.

“Already back for more?” asked Xehanort, without even bothering to look at him.

“Actually, I’m just here to talk.” And to convince him to return his item, but he was sure the islander had already figured that on his own.

“Really? What about?” said the other boy, now looking at him.

“About you, actually,” he explained. “And your reasons for keeping me here and being so insistent on coming with me.”

“You would never be able to get it,” he answered.

“Someone who comes from another world and has the freedom to travel to other places could never understand what it is like here for someone like me.”

“Try to explain it, then?” he said. It was the first time in that month Xehanort was actually opening up to him.

“This world is so… small,” started talking the other boy. “There’s nothing to do except fishing and spending time at the beach. I want more.”

Xehanort stare was intense while he talked, showing how strong his desire for leaving was.

“I know I’m destined for more. If I stay here, I will literally go mad. That’s why I want you to take me with you,” he finished.

Eraqus’ glare softened.

“I understand what you mean,” he said. “But I can’t take you with me. My Master would never allow it. I’m sure there’s more to this world than what it seems.”

“Don’t try to empathize with me. Don’t try to act as if you understand me, because you don’t,” said Xehanort, raising his voice with every word. “I won’t give your Star Shard or whatever it’s called back unless you take me with you.”

Knowing that conversation wasn’t going anywhere, especially not with Xehanort acting like that, Eraqus decided the best thing would be to leave.

As he walked away, he saw Xehanort turn his eyes to the sea again, probably wondering if he would ever see anything else.

**Five, last resort: giving him what he wants.**

After his conversation on the beach, Eraqus didn’t stop thinking about Xehanort’s situation.

Someonewith such ambition and skill was unfortunate enough to be born in a tiny and enclosed world, with not much choice as to what to do.

And that made him unhappy to the point of trying to blackmail Eraqus into taking him with him to another world.

He thought it was unfair.

Maybe it was because he had started warming up to Xehanort, but Eraqus made a decision right at that moment.

Xehanort was in his usual spot at the beach, looking more crestfallen than he usually did. Eraqus wondered if that had been his fault.

Much like in their previous conversation, he didn’t look at him when he talked.

”What do you want now?” he said, sounding more aggressive than any time they had talked before. It spooked him a little. “And don’t say you just want to talk. I’m not in the mood for that.” 

“Then I guess you don’t want to talk about coming with me?” said Eraqus, knowing that would catch the islander’s attention.

And it seemed to do the trick since Xehanort was now looking at him.

“What?” he said.

“You heard me.”

“Weren’t you whining yesterday about how that would get you in trouble with your Master or something?” asked Xehanort, suspiciously. He was probably wondering if it was a trick.

“I’ve been thinking about it… The Master always says it’s a keyblade wielder duty to help people, and if I can help you to stop being unhappy then… I don’t see what’s wrong with taking you with me,” he explained. “Besides, I already have a plan. If I make you a keyblade wielder, she won’t be able to refuse you.”

Eraqus was pretty happy with his plan. It was out of character for him and it would definitely get him the scolding of his life, but it would be worth it.

Xehanort looked at him confused, obviously not knowing what a keyblade wielder was or what he was talking about, but Eraqus didn’t give him any opportunities to ask about it just yet.

“Just follow my lead,” he said, right before summoning his keyblade and extending the handle to Xehanort. The other boy receded a step, clearly surprised by the sudden apparition of his weapon. “ _In your hand take this key…_ ”

They effectuated the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, the islander obviously not understanding what was happening but knowing it was important.

“Now the Master won’t have any other choice than to let you stay in Scala ad Caelum,” explained Eraqus. “Shall we go, now?”

The smirk on Xehanort’s face told him that no, they weren’t leaving yet.

“You made me wait too long, though… I want something else from you now,” he said.

“What?” asked Eraqus, incredulously. 

“Remember our fight? And how you owe me something?” continued Xehanort. He nodded in response. “Well, I know what I want now.”

Xehanort had now gotten a little bit too close to Eraqus, their faces were barely inches apart.

“A kiss,” he finished.

Eraqus’ face reddened immediately, not believing what he was hearing. But Xehanort was still there, in front of him, and his stare left no room for doubt. He was very serious.

“I’m just kid…”

But before he could finish his sentence, Eraqus was already kissing him. It was a short and chaste kiss, but it was enough to make him feel butterflies in his stomach. And, judging by the sound Xehanort had made, he had been taken by surprise.

They separated, now both of them with their faces red.

“Can we go now?” asked Eraqus again.

“Ye…yeah…” stammered Xehanort, still surprised.

Eraqus did get the scolding of his life when he saw his Master again, but knowing Xehanort was by his side now, he knew it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @rikubraveheart for any writing updates! (it's currently deactivated but I'm reactivating on 04/19)
> 
> Special thanks to Ally (@brenkip), Leon (@kei_leonhart) and Gabby (@catradorahearts) for proofreading this! Ily y'all.


End file.
